charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
There's Something About Leo
There's Something About Leo is the 9th episode of the seventh season and the 143rd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Leo tells Piper that he is an Avatar. She's okay with it when she hears what their goal is, but Phoebe and Paige still think the Avatars are a threat. They go to Kyle, hoping he can help them. In the meanwhile, Piper and Leo are fighting two demonic clans. When Kyle hears Leo is an Avatar, he flips out and wants to do everything to kill an Avatar with an ancient potion. Characters 7x09Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 7x9Paige.png|Paige Matthews 7x9ZPiper.png|Piper Halliwell 7x9Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 7x9Darryl.png|Darryl Morris 7x9KyleBrody.png|Kyle Brody 7x9Sokols.png|Sokols 7x9EnochDemons.png|Enoch Demons 7x9Beta.png|Beta 7x9Alpha.png|Alpha 7x9Sandra.png|Sandra Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Potions' ''Invisibility Negation Dye Whilst going up against the Enoch Demons, Phoebe and Paige made a dye-like potion that would make the Enoch Demons visible. Paige and Phoebe threw the bottles to the invisible Demons, and Piper blew the bottles up, causing all the Enoch Demons to be sprinkled with the dye. After they became visible, the Enoch Demons attacked the Charmed Ones. ''Enoch and Sokol Demons Vanquishing Potion '' Piper was working on a potion to vanquish the Enoch Demons. It required beetletoe, and that made the making of the potion very dicey. Piper said that if she made one little mistake, she could blow up the entire Manor. Leo told her he was an Avatar while she was brewing it, and she accidentally dropped too much beetletoe in the potion, causing it to blow up. She remade it, and used it on the Sokol Demons (they were tricked by the Enoch Demons), vanquishing them. Avatar Vanquishing Potion Kyle Brody had one Avatar Vanquishing Potion. He was trying to force Leo to bring him another Avatar so he could kill him or her instead of Leo, but Leo refused and attacked Kyle with a lightning bolt. Kyle however was able to throw the potion before he was hit with the lightning bolt. The potion fell on the ground and the smoke in the potion bottle went to Leo. He inhaled it and fell on the floor. Alpha and Beta however, appeared and helped Leo with reversing time to the point right before he told Piper he was an Avatar. 'Powers' *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Sandra and Leo. *'Chronokinesis:' Used by Leo and Alpha and Beta to reverse time. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Alpha, Beta and Enoch Demons. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up a piece of an Enoch Demon's arm and the potion bottles with the Invisibility Negation Dye. *'Invisibility:' Used by Enoch Demons to be invisible. *'Energy Balls:' Used by the Enoch Demons to attack the Charmed Ones and Leo. Malvoc used it to kill the innocent. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to deviate an Energy Ball. *'Temporal Stasis:' Used by Leo and Alpha and Beta to stop the flow of time. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Leo to vanquish several Enoch Demons and Sokols. Leo later used it to kill Kyle. *'Super Strength:' Used by Leo to push the dining table out of his way. *'Fire Balls:' Used by a Sokol Demon to kill another Sokol Demon. *'Energy Waves:' Used by Leo to vanquish Sokol Demons. 7x09P1.png|Paige orbing out with Phoebe and Piper. 7x09P2.png|Leo reverses time. 7x09P3.png|Alpha and Beta fading in. 7x09P4.png|Beta fading out. 7x09P5.png|Alpha fading out. 7x09P6.png|Piper tries to blow up Malvoc. 7x09P7.png|Malvoc fading out. 7x09P8.png|Piper blows up the potion bottles with the Invisibility Negation Dye. 7x09P9.png|The Enoch Demons become visible. 7x09P10.png|The Enoch Demons attack the sisters with Energy Balls. 7x09P11.png|Paige deviates an Energy Ball, using Telekinetic Orbing. 7x09P12.png|Phoebe is attacked with an Energy Ball. 7x09P13.png|Piper tries to blow up an Enoch Demon. 7x09P14.png|The Enoch Demon fading out. 7x09P15.png|Paige orbing out with the Innocent. 7x09P16.png|Leo orbing in. 7x09P17.png|Leo accidentally stops the flow of time. 7x09P18.png|Alpha and Beta fading in. 7x09P19.png|Alpha fading out. 7x09P20.png|Beta fading out. 7x09P21.png|Enoch Demons fading in. 7x09P22.png|Enoch Demons fading out. 7x09P23.png|Sandra orbing in. 7x09P24.png|Sandra orbing out. 7x09P25.png|Leo orbing in. 7x09P26.png|Enoch Demons fading in. 7x09P27.png|The Enoch Demons attacking Piper and Leo. 7x09P28.png|An Energy Ball destroys a bouquet. 7x09P30.png|Enoch Demons about to throw Energy Balls. Leo uses Electronesis to vanquish one. 7x09P31.png|Piper is hit with an Energy Ball. 7x09P32.png|Leo vanquishes an Enoch Demon. 7x09P33.png|Leo pushes the dining table aside. 7x09P34.png|Leo vanquishes another Enoch, using lightning bolts. 7x09P35.png|An Enoch Demons fading out. 7x09P36.png|Leo healing Piper. 7x09P37.png|The Sokol Leader about to kill another Sokol with a Fireball. 7x09P38.png|Leo using an Energy Wave to vanquish Sokol Demons. 7x09P39.png|Leo orbing in with the Innocent and Piper. 7x09P40.png|Malvoc fading in. 7x09P41.png|The Innocent is killed by an Energy Ball. 7x09P42.png|Malvoc fading out. 7x09P43.png|Leo orbing in with Piper. 7x09P44.png|Leo kills Kyle with a lightning bolt. 7x09P45.png|Time is stopped by the Avatars. 7x09P46.png|Alpha and Beta fading in. 7x09P47.png|Leo reverses time with Alpha and Beta. 7x09P48.png|Beta fading out. 7x09P49.png|Alpha fading out (with time still frozen). 7x09P50.png|Enoch Demons fading in. 7x09P51.png|Leo killing a Enoch Demon with a lightning bolt. Another holds an Energy Ball. 7x09P52.png|Enoch Demon fading in. 7x09P53.png|Enoch Demon is vanquished with a lightning bolt. Beings Magical Beings *'Sokols' - A clan of Demons. They were rivals of the Enoch Demons. *'Enoch Demons' - A clan of Demons. They were rivals of the Sokol Demons. *'Beta and Alpha' - Avatars. They helped Leo control his new powers. *'Sandra '- An Elder. She warned Leo for the Avatars. Mortals *'Kyle Brody' - Paige's boyfriend. He almost killed Leo with an Avatar Vanquishing Potion, but time was reversed by Leo and the other Avatars. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|There's Something About Leo WB Trailer *This is one of three episodes with "Leo" in the title. The other two are Saving Private Leo and Vaya Con Leos. *Phoebe scoffs at Paige's breakfast date with Kyle insisting that breakfast cannot be a date, however it was not so long ago that she was scheduling breakfast dates with Leslie and scheduling 'online breakfast dates' with Jason in Season 6. *Leo actually killed a mortal in this episode, but time reversed so it never happened. *It is unknown why Leo was still alive after being hit by the potion. When Beta was hit with the potion later on the show, she died immediately. It might have been because at this time, the collective still possessed all of their powers, while with Beta's death, they had just used their powers to create Utopia. *Here the Avatars were able to save Leo from being killed. It is unknown why they didn't do the same to Cole, although they knew they would be weaker with him being killed. References to other movies, books, mythology etc. *The title is a reference to the movie "There's Something About Mary"'' starring Cameron Diaz and Ben Stiller. Glitches *In the scene where Leo tells Piper he's an Avatar there is a continuance problem. You can clearly see Piper with her back to the camera, putting the Orange basket on the table and taking the beetle toe, but when you see her a second later from the front she is again putting the Orange basket down and taking the beetle toe. *When the Enoch Demons are attacking the girls, they stay invisible. When the dye is thrown they are revealed to be seen holding energy balls, however Piper had just mentioned, not three seconds before, that they have to become visible to attack. International Titles *'French:' Le Prix de la Vérité *'Czech:' Leovi se něco stalo *'Spanish (Spain): '''Algo pasa con Leo *'Spanish (Latin America):' Leo ha cambiado *'Serbian:' Ima nešto u vezi Lea Quotes :'Leo:' Piper, you can't walk out on this. :'Piper:''' You're right. We should orb. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7